


Stay Here Tonight

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: A character has to get out of their house due to a drunk encounter with their significant other.  No specific characters are mentioned - leaving it up to the interpretation of the reader.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stay Here Tonight

**I purposely didn’t put a couple in this. There’s some cursing and potentially tough conversations regarding drinking. I’d be interested in seeing who you thought this was about - both the couple and the brother. Message me if you want my thoughts on it.**

There had been another fight, angry words were thrown around. He left, heading to his brother’s house for the night. 

Knocking on the door, he tried to calm his racing heart and anger before the door was thrown open, the man on the other side's eyes was wide with something he didn’t recognize. 

Taking a deep breath, he let out a staggered breath. “Can I stay here tonight?”

He didn’t say anything, merely opening the door wider, allowing the man to walk through. He didn’t bother taking off his coat, only collapsing into the chair, his head dropping to stare at the ground. 

“What happened?” His brother took a seat across from him, his eyes making sure nothing was injured. 

The older man threw his head back and sighed. “I don’t even know how it got started. One minute I’m asking a question and the next it’s WWIII. It seems as if all we do is fight these days.” 

“Were you drinking?” The question was innocent enough but he knew his brother was searching for something. 

A shake of his head was all the answer he would provide. “Not since Josie was coming home tonight.” 

“Where is she?” His heart raced at the thought of his niece being in the house when the fight took place. 

“She’s at mom’s. I already called her and told her what happened, asked if she could spend the night.” He ran a hand over his face, hoping it would provide some clarity to the situation at hand. 

He relaxed on the couch as he listened to his brother. “What can I do?” 

“When I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” He sighed. “I don’t know how things could’ve gotten so fucked up. We have been a happy family for the last four years but since he lost his job, it’s just been downhill. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” 

“We’re here for you and Josie if you need somewhere to stay while you sort everything out.” He reached out, putting his hand on his little brother’s shoulder, squeezing it in support. “Anything at all.” 

Nodding, he half-smiled, grateful for his brother and family. “Thank you, I appreciate it. There was something he mumbled before I left.” 

“What’s that?” He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, tucking it around him. 

“A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts.” He shook his head, running his hand over his jaw. “He mumbled it before he passed out.” 

His brother’s eyes went wide at the words. “He was drinking again, then?”

Scoffing, he shook his head. “When doesn’t he drink? Of course he was. I was hoping by sending Josie over to mom’s we could have some time just the two of us. It started off innocently enough, cuddling on the couch . . . . well you know what happens next.” 

“I’m sorry man . . . anything we can do, it’s yours. You just gotta ask.” 

Nodding, he looked down at the ring that had been around his finger for the last five years. “Can you go back and erase the last year?” 

“If I could, I would do it for you.” He sighed, looking at his little brother who had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Knowing his brother was telling the truth, he nodded. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. “Where’s your significant other?” 

“Went to pick up the twins from mom’s.” He saw his brother’s eyes go wide. “I already texted and gave the heads up that Josie would be there too.” 

A bit of tension rolled off his brother’s shoulders as he bit his lip. “I’m going to be honest here, I’m not really sure what I should be doing right now.”

A bitter laugh escaped his mouth as he looked at the older man. “Fuck, man you’re doing it. You’re allowing me to hide out here and escape the hell that is currently my house. 

Standing from the couch, he pulled his brother into a hug, hearing the hiccup in his throat before the tears started. He cooed, running a hand up and down his back as his brother fell apart, barely holding his own weight up. A sigh escaped his mouth, wishing he could take his brother’s pain and agony away. 

Before long a long sigh escaped the man’s mouth. Pulling back, he looked at his red rimmed eyes. “Let’s get you into the guest room before the mayhem gets home.” 

Walking with his arm thrown around his shoulder, he smiled, thinking back to when they were younger. Little brother always looks up to older brother. Now the older brother is looking up to younger brother - the person who was so strong, despite him not thinking so.

Depositing him in the guest room bed, he made his way to his bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “Here, change into this. I’ll throw your clothes in the washer for you.” 

Throwing him a grateful smile, he quickly changed, handing over his clothes to be washed. “Do you need anything?”

“Something to make me forget?” Came the whisper from beneath the pile of bedding. 

He didn’t know what to say to that. “I’ll come check on you before I head to bed. I love you and I’m glad you came here.”

"Love you too and thanks again for everything.” 

Shutting the door behind him, he dumped the clothes in the washer before walking out to the living room, his head filled with various thoughts, all of which boiled down to, when did it all become fucked up? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts. Feedback is always appreciated and loved.


End file.
